Recent advance in genome editing technology will lead to an explosion of small animal models of human diseases. These animal models, when characterized efficiently and correctly, will benefit investigations that elucidate disease mechanisms and lead to exciting discovery of therapeutic interventions. The small animal visual system analysis module (SAVSAM) of the Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) Vision Core Facilities has been expanded to provide cutting edge instrumentation and expert service that are too big and specialized for individual labs to carry. The technologies and services covered in SAVSAM include spectral domain optical coherence tomography (SDOCT), in vivo and ex vivo electroretinography (ERG), equipment that tests optokinetic reflex (OKR), biochromatography, quantitative immunoblotting, and mass spectrometry. The SAVSAM is expected to promote cross disciplinary collaborations among BCM vision researchers by allowing one stop and non invasive service to help them gauge structural and functional integrity of visual system in their small animal models. The SAVSAM is also committed to train its users and in the long run will boost BCM vision research enterprise by widening while deepening the local vision research talent pool.